Master and Pupil
by arty60
Summary: Sir Edmund Kendall arrives in the pueblo much to Diego and Alejandro's surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the stagecoach came to a stop in front of the tavern, Sir Edmund Kendall stepped out of the coach. The small pueblo was alive with activity. Merchants selling various wares lined the streets of pueblo de Los Angeles. Sir Kendall scanned the streets in search of his star pupil, Diego de la Vega.

"Welcome to the pueblo de Los Angeles, Señor," the portly sergeant stated.

"Ah, well thank you, Sergeant."

"There is, however, a slight traveler's tax, for all tourists."

"I've never heard of such a thing," the knight replied outraged. _A traveler's tax. How ridiculous._

"Well, apparently you've never been to our pueblo. All tourists must pay this traveler's tax," Mendoza continued.

"Over my dead body." The visitor pushed his way past Mendoza as a lancer standing on the tavern porch drew out his sword and aimed it at the English visitor.

"The traveler's tax is nothing compared to the death tax."

Sir Edmund withdrew his still-sheathed sword to parry aside the blade pointed at him. Three more soldiers draw out their swords as Sir Edmund easily dispatched his opponent. As the fight progressed, Diego de la Vega appeared just in time to see the stand-off between Sir Edmund and his combatants.

"Sir Edmund? What are you doing here?"

"Defending myself," he replied with a grin.

"Sergeant, there must be some mistake. This is Sir Edmund Kendall, my professor from the university."

"Even a professor must pay the traveler's tax, Don Diego."

"That's preposterous! I'm a British knight…"

"And my men are highly trained lancers."

"Well then, let's have some fun," he continued. The knight proceeded to throw his hat at the lancers stationed on the porch, knocking them backward in the process. Sir Edmund kicked the lancer's fallen sword to Diego, who caught it easily. Diego held off the other lancers while his mentor punched his opponent. Diego's fight master was surprised to see his star pupil throw down his weapon and surrender to his two inferior opponents.

"Have you forgotten everything?" the bewildered gentleman enquired, "You were the best student I ever had."

_And when my job is done, I shall send to Los Angeles a man. A man who can fight! _

_Sir Edmund pulls a dagger hidden in his waistband and lunges at Diego. The younger man skillfully parried each blade thrust the fencing master attempted. A swift grab of Kendall's wrist combined with a hit against his lifted knee, caused the knife to clatter to the tiled floor. Sir Edmund looked up at Diego with a huge smile on his face. _

"_Ah, the puppy can bite."_

_The battle intensified. After only a few minutes, however, Diego caught Sir Edmund off guard putting his blade against the older man's throat. Sir Edmund's grin broadened as Diego lowered his saber. _

"_You've been holding back on me, haven't you" _

_Diego saluted the older man with a mischievous look on his face. _

Diego moved aside the two blades pointed at him as he walked over to Sir Edmund and reached inside his jacket for the money to pay the traveler's tax. "Sir Edmund, I'll be happy to pay your traveler's tax."

"You cannot be serious," Diego's mentor replied incredulously.

"Excellent thought, Don Diego. There is no sense in anyone getting hurt. I would have hated to arrest this man," Mendoza stated as he approached the two gentlemen. "Gracias."

Sir Edmund watched the portly sergeant leave. _This is not the same boy I taught to fight in_ _Madrid,_ he thought. _What happened to the Diego I used to know?_

_***_

Diego glanced at the expression on his mentor's face._ I know he is wondering what happened to my sword fighting skills, _he thought as they approached the de la Vega hacienda._ One more complication that I have to deal with_. The carriage came to a stop in front of the hacienda. Don Alejandro happily walked toward the carriage to greet his old friend.

"Edmund, it is good to see you. Please come in," the old caballero stated, "Your arrival went well, I trust."

"A brigade sergeant tried to extort money from me."

"What?"

"Sergeant Mendoza informed Sir Edmund of the traveler's tax, Father. I simply paid it."

"It was most unnecessary, I assure you. Diego and I could have easily outfought those soldiers."

"Oh, Edmund," Don Alejandro laughed, "You, yes. But Diego. . ."

"Do we have anything cool for Sir Edmund to drink?" The tall caballero inserted attempting to change the subject." You must be parched after your journey."

"I'll get us some juice," Don Alejandro offered.

"What was that all about, Diego?" the old man stated suspiciously, "You were my best student. Surely your fencing skills did not disappear overnight?"

"No, Sir Edmund."

"Diego, you should be proud of your skill with a sword. You could handle those lancers with ease."

"If word were to get out that I even studied under you, do you know how many young hotheads would try to challenge me? When would I find time for my scientific studies or to help run the ranch? May we keep tales of my fencing lessons a secret between us?"

"But why, Diego?"

"It is very complicated, Sir Edmund. Please trust me…"

"I do, Diego. I'll say no more about the subject but…."

"I know that you are disappointed in me but I have my reasons," Diego said with a sad smile.

"My boy, I am not disappointed just confused."

***

The three men sat at the dinner table. Maria had once again outdone herself with a wonderful meal that the threesome had enjoyed. "Edmund, it is good to have you here, my friend," Don Alejandro smiled.

"Gracias, Alejandro," he replied, "You have a beautiful hacienda. Life has treated you well."

"Life has been good. I have a wonderful son. Life would be perfect if only…" Don Alejandro paused looking at his tall, handsome son.

"Don't say it, Father," Diego grimaced waiting for his father's reply.

"If I only had grandchildren," the old caballero stated, "I don't understand why my son has not married. He would be an ideal husband for any young woman."

_Indeed,_ thought Sir Edmund. He knew that Diego had suffered heartbreak during his time in Madrid. _Evidently, his father doesn't know about Zafira or Diego's skill with a sword._ _ Fencing in the courtyard with Sir Edmund had been an effective diversion for the young caballero.__ I wonder what else he has kept hidden from his father. __What changed him so much?_ This Diego seemed to be an overly studious scholar interested only in art, music and science and totally unconcerned about the injustices being committed in the pueblo de Los Angeles.

"Here we are, gentlemen," Don Alejandro said holding out glasses of wine. The old don presented a glass to Sir Edmund and then to Diego. The young man took the glass at his father's insistence. He normally didn't drink wine but this was a special occasion. "Now then, Señor, you must tell me about life at the university and about your chess."

"Gentlemen, to re-acquaintance," Diego stated as the three men touched their glasses together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luis Ramón sat at his desk while Mendoza related the events surrounding his earlier encounter with Sir Edmund Kendall. He hoped that the Englishman would not be another thorn in his side. Don Alejandro and his studious son were troublesome enough. The portly sergeant eagerly continued his tale knowing the alcalde would be fascinated by anything connected to the de la Vegas.

"An Englishman?"

"Oh si, mi Alcalde. A British knight. Sir Edmund Kendall. He is quite a swordsman, too."

"Why would such a man visit our little pueblo? To spy, perhaps, study our military defenses?'

"He could not possibly be a spy. He is a personal friend of Don Diego's."

Ramon stood and rubbed his hands together gleefully. The alcalde looked out the window just in time to see Don Alejandro tether his horse at the entrance of the tavern. "Mendoza, I think it is time for you to go over to the tavern. It's lunch time. I'm sure you could use the break."

"Oh, thank you, mi Alcalde. I could sure use the relaxation."

"Sergeant, you're not going there to relax. I need you to find out everything you can about this Englishman. I'm sure your friends, the de la Vegas will be there…"

"Si, Alcalde."

***

Victoria's tavern was filled with hungry customers enjoying their midday meal. The taverness reached under the bar and pulled out two glasses to serve Don Alejandro and his guest, setting one in front of each man. Sir Edmund and Don Alejandro each sampled a glass of wine as Mendoza approached.

"Oh, Sergeant. It is good to see you today. May I present Sir Edmund Kendall?"

"I heard that you had company visiting your hacienda," the portly sergeant answered, "Welcome again to our pueblo, Senor. I apologize for my behavior the other day.

"Gracias, Sergeant…" the fight master hesitated.

"Sergeant Jaime Mendoza, at your service," he responded, "How long have you known Sir Kendall, Don Alejandro?"

"Oh, Edmund and I go back, what, thirty years…"

"You are quite the swordsman, Sir Kendall," Mendoza continued.

"Gracias," the British knight affirmed politely.

"Sir Edmund is a master of the chessboard, the ruy lopez and the blade." The old don was well aware that Mendoza was obviously fishing for information about the British knight. _A distraction would be in order, right about now, _he thought to himself. "Sergeant Mendoza. No, no, don't tell me. You, sir, have lost weight."

"Ah, you noticed."

"Oh, yes." Don Alejandro continued with a smile.

"A soldier has to stay fighting trim, you know.'

"The old vinegar and water diet, huh?'

"Vinegar and water?"

"Si, just one cup a day slims you down right away."

"Yes, Sergeant," the caballero stated as he turned to pay Victoria for the wine he had purchased, "Gracias, Señorita Victoria."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. It was nice to meet you, Sir Kendall."

"My pleasure, dear lady," he responded gallantly.

The old friends walked out of the tavern passing the alcalde that had just entered. "Señor Alcalde."

"Señor de la Vega. Senor Kendall."

Ramón stood beside Mendoza hoping that his sergeant was able to obtain information about the de la Vega's houseguest. "What did you find out?"

"Vinegar and water. Takes the weight right off," Mendoza stated.

The alcalde rolled his eyes in despair. _It's hard to get good help these days_, he thought.

***

The quiet of the pueblo was interrupted by Zorro's sudden appearance on Toronado. The black stallion led two horses into the plaza each with a man sitting backwards in the saddle. The growing crowd gathered outside the tavern to see exactly what had transpired. "Sergeant Mendoza. . . It looks like you have a couple of more guests in your jail tonight, "the masked bandit smiled.

"Zorro! These are the two bandits who have been robbing the military payroll," Mendoza continued.

"Please accept this as a little gift from me," the masked bandit requested.

"Lancers! Arrest him," the alcalde shouted.

Several lancers rushed at Zorro, who took out his whip and twirled it through the air, cracking it at the soldiers. The masked man expertly wielded the whip to repel the lancers. The masked man effortlessly disarmed each lancer one by one.

"I'll stop him," the alcalde stated confident in his own abilities.

Zorro easily parried Ramón's thrust. A short battle ensued as the alcalde flew face first into the ground. "I really don't have time for your nonsense, Alcalde," he smirked.

Victoria laughed as she watched Zorro defeat the inept alcalde. _I wonder why he even tries,_ she thought.

"You are truly beautiful, Señorita," Zorro said as Victoria smiled.

"Gracias, Zorro."

"So, that is Zorro," Sir Edmund breathed. _Well done, Diego. I see that you remembered your lessons._

"Si, Edmund. You have heard of him," the old don remarked.

"Stories of a masked bandit are well known in Madrid," the knight continued.

"Zorro fights only for justice and the good people of this pueblo," Don Alejandro continued.

The outlaw's black horse raced out of town as the alcalde pulled a pistol out of Mendoza's belt and sent off as good a shot as he could. In response, Toronado continued on his journey barely jarring his rider. The crowd cheered as Zorro once again eluded the alcalde and his lancers.

_Well, Diego you certainly put your talents to use._ The fight master knew that no one else would be able to match the skills that he had taught the young man. Sir Edmund watched his protégé ride in the direction of the hacienda. _We have much to talk about when you return, my boy._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside the de la Vega courtyard, Diego and Sir Edmund engaged in a lively swordfight. The British knight quickly drove Diego towards a porch post, which the young man used to shield himself. Sir Edmund lunged to one side of the post then the other as Diego avoided the maneuver. The protégé then grabbed the older man by the neck and pretends to slam his head up against the post.

"You've learned some new moves," Sir Edmund laughed.

"Practice makes perfect."

"Only perfect practice makes perfect," the swordsman replied as the two combatants saluted each other, "I'll want a rematch."

"It will be my pleasure if you're going to be in Los Angeles long enough."

"California is such a lovely place. I might just want to stay forever."

"What about your work at the university?"

"Oh, that's not really any problem. I have taken a leave of absence. I wanted to see how you were doing. Diego and I've heard so much about this Zorro, in Madrid."

"Zorro? You've heard of him? In Madrid?" The young man was surprised to hear that the exploits of the masked bandit had become known in a city such as Madrid.

"He is talked about, yes. It is said that he rides a black horse and carries a blade fashioned from Toledo steel."

"_You've been a superb pupil, Diego. Now you must be a superb man. Take this,"__Sir Edmund instructed Diego as he unhooked the scabbard that contained the magnificent sword he always wore from his belt and handed it to Diego._

"_I don't understand."_

"_You're the first student to ever best me in the courtyard. You've earned it."_

"_This is your championship saber."_

"Is that a fact?" Diego asked lifting his eyebrow. _He knows_, the young man thought to himself.

"No one else could have showed those combinations I just saw. I taught you well."

"Perhaps too well."

"I'm glad you put my sword to good use."

"Yes, I found my calling."

"Your father does not know that you were my star pupil, Diego even though he sent you there to learn to defend yourself among other things," the older man surmised, "Am I right, Diego?"

"He thinks that I detest swordplay and that I am only interested in my books and experiments," Diego confessed, "My father did not think that I had the time to complete my studies with you, Sir Edmund. "

"The fight for justice often demands more than intellect."

"Father wrote of the troubles with the alcalde and I came home immediately. The pueblo was in such turmoil. The soldiers and the alcalde don't protect the people, they exploit them."

"I understand, Diego," Sir Edmund continued, "Your disguise protects those you love from retribution."

"Yes," the young man stated, "Unfortunately, brute force is valued more here in Los Angeles."

"You have unique gifts, Diego. Never hesitate to use them in the cause of justice."

"That is exactly what I have been doing, Sir Edmund."

"I thought so. You are Zorro," he stated.

"I owe so much to you. I never intended to use my skills in such a manner but circumstances forced me to," Diego began as he remembered the conversation with Luis Ramon that had inspired him to don Zorro's costume.

"_If you want a fight, you'll get one"_

"_Ah, Don Diego, if I have any trouble with the caballeros, I'll know you're behind it. And there's always room in my jail for another de la Vega."_

"Alcalde Ramon arrested my father for assault on a public official and for interfering with the administration of justice," Diego said rolling his eyes, "and for fomenting revolution. He also arrested someone I care deeply about…"

"There is a lady involved?" Sir Edmund inquired, "I should have known…"

"Victoria Escalante. She owns the tavern. We have known each other since we were children," Diego confirmed.

"Does she know of your feelings for her?" the older man stated, "Any woman would be proud to have you as a suitor."

"She has feelings for Zorro not the Diego she thinks she knows."

"So, you're competing for a lady's affections with yourself?"

"In a manner of speaking, but not quite," he responded ruefully, "Victoria considers me as a brother, nothing more.She thinks that I am weak-willed and a bit too studious.As long as I wear a mask, her safety and my father's is guaranteed. "

"Not exactly the life you imagined while at university, is it?"

"Not quite," Diego stated as the two headed towards the house.

***

Luis Ramon sat at his desk deep in thought. A British knight coming all this way just to visit old friends. It seemed highly unlikely. "Oh Mendoza, I've been thinking. In the interest of improving foreign relations, I think it's about time we showed our English friend some hospitality. Why don't we throw a party?"

"Wonderful, mi alcalde. I love a party."

"Good to hear that Sergeant," Ramon smiled. Hopefully, I'll discover something to implicate those troublesome de la Vegas and their English friend. It promises to be an interesting evening.

***

Felipe guided the carriage out of the hacienda gate carrying Don Diego, Don Alejandro, and Sir Edmund. The tension in the carriage was noticeable to the young man. He did not trust the alcalde either and wondered what the man was up to. Whatever it was would not be good, he thought to himself.

"Written invitation or not, I still don't trust the Alcalde." Diego stated nervously.

"You've got to relax, son," the old don continued, "Please. I think the Alcalde is just anxious meeting a member of British peerage."

"Knighthood does have its perquisites," Sir Edmund commented, "Diego, stop worrying. I'll be in the tavern surrounded by your friends.

"Right. Actually, if we don't go, that will make the Alcalde even more suspicious," Don Alejandro said, "We don't have any choice in the matter."

***

The party was in full swing. The tavern was filled with caballeros and other residents invited by the alcalde. Wine flowed easily and everyone in attendance enjoyed the food prepared by Maria and Senorita Escalante. Diego and his father talked briefly with Mendoza as Sir Edmund sought out Victoria for a dance.

"Señorita Escalante, may I have this dance?" Sir Edmund requested. The older man wanted a chance to get to know the woman his protégé secretly loved. If he knew the young man as well as he thought he did, then Diego had probably chosen well_. _She was certainly a beautiful young woman but beauty wasn't everything_. _A surprised Victoria accepted the older man's offer. The taverness leveled a curious gaze at Diego's professor.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Senorita," he stated, "I have heard a great deal about you."

"You have?" she inquired.

"Alejandro is quite fond of you as is Diego," he continued.

"Gracias, senor," the taverness replied, "Don Alejandro has been like a father to me. Diego and I have been close friends since we were children." "I know. Diego was one of my best students at the university."

"Diego is one of the most intelligent men in the pueblo but…"

"He is not as exciting or dashing as Zorro. I am certain that no man in the pueblo can compare to Zorro." _What a tangled web we weave_, he thought to. If the senorita knew the real Diego, he was certain that she could easily fall in love with him.

"Diego is a good man," the senorita stated, Zorro fights for the pueblo differently, that's all."

"You are quite right, senorita," the older man continued. He was pleased to see that she did care for Diego as well. Edmund ended the dance, pleased to know that Diego had made an excellent choice in the charming young lady."I have enjoyed talking to you, senorita."

"It has been a pleasure but please call me Victoria," she requested, "Diego has told me so much about you and I feel that I know you already."

"If you will call me Edmund," he countered, "I would consider it an honor."

"Gracias, Senor," the young woman replied as Diego approached them.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" he stated with a bow.

"It would love to, Diego," she stated with a smile "Sir Edmund seems to be a wonderful man, Diego."

"He taught me a great deal, the sciences, history, political strategy. Those skills can be quite valuable," the caballero stated.

"There is also great value in daring, self-reliance, intrepid courage and sharp Toledo steel," Victoria continued.

"My father arranged for me to study with Sir Edmund," Diego continued, "He sent me to the university to learn and to grow."

"Isn't Sir Edmund a saber master?" the senorita enquired wondering just how much the older man had taught Diego.

"Yes, he filled my head with ideas," Diego stated omitting a very important part of his relationship with his fight master, "I was called home before I could complete my studies, if you recall."

"What exactly did he teach you?"

"He taught me among other things how to treat a lady," Diego smiled as he bowed to place a gentle kiss on Victoria's outstretched hand.

Sir Edmund returned to find his old friend conversing with Sergeant Mendoza. The portly sergeant seemed to be a pleasant sort of fellow but the alcalde was another matter…He was completely obsessed with capturing Zorro which did not bode well for his star pupil but he knew that Diego was well prepared for the challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It was a splendid evening, if I do say so myself," Don Alejandro began. The trio was enjoying the remainder of the evening. The old don motioned for Diego and Edmund to sit down on the couch nearest the chair.

"This is a charming pueblo, Alejandro."

"I'm glad that you are here, Edmund," he continued.

"So am I, Sir Edmund. My time at the university was one that I will always remember," Diego stated honestly. It was the one place that he could truly be himself…not hiding his true abilities or wearing a mask that hid his true self from the world. He was glad that Sir Edmund was here. The British knight understood him…the real Diego.

"I must say, the alcalde is obsessed with finding out why I am here almost as obsessed as capturing this Zorro."

"Ramon is dangerous. He lives on his obsession," the old caballero stated, "The pueblo will be well rid of him one day."

"This Zorro must be a constant thorn in his side," the knight continued, "I admire his courage and his willingness to take a stand."

"He is a remarkable horseman," Don Alejandro replied, "His skill with a whip and sword is legendary."

"You can ask anyone in the _pueblo_--except the _alcalde_--and they would tell you the same thing," Diego sighed, "I am sure that Sir Edmund has heard enough about Zorro in Madrid. Besides, the alcade has proposed another new tax."

"Another new tax, Diego. That's preposterous," his father stated, "The people have been taxed quite enough. When the government takes it share in taxes, these people have nothing left to make improvements to their land, to their homes. Most can hardly afford to feed their children, let alone send them to school. The alcalde is more interested in gaining wealth and prestige than justice and equality. "

"Diego, what say you on the subject?" Edmund already knew how the young man felt but he also wanted Alejandro to know as well.

"A government needs funds to function and to protect and serve its people. A just and fair alcalde is what this pueblo sorely needs," Diego declared, "Zorro defends the people but he can only do so much…"

Don Alejandro looked at his son. _Well, Well, Well, my son does have a mind of his own, he thought. He is a de la Vega after all. _

Diego glanced at his father's surprised expression. It feels good to show just of a glimpse of my true thoughts and opinions. Thank you, Sir Edmund. The tall caballero was glad to have another ally besides Felipe. Someone who knew him and understood his struggle for justice.

"Just make sure you stay clear of him, my friend," Don Alejandro, "I know that he is not exactly fond of the de la Vegas and since you are a friend of ours…"

"He is not exactly fond of me either," the fight master surmised, "I can handle this alcalde of yours. Enough of this talk about taxes and politics. It has been a long day and if you gentlemen will excuse me, I would like to retire for the evening."

"Buenos noches, my friend."

"Buenos noches, Alejandro, Diego."

"I hope Sir Edmund does not come to regret his words, Father," Diego stated.

"I hope so, my son. I sincerely hope so," the caballero agreed.

***

Diego brushed Toronado's coat and whispered in his most calming voice while rubbing the brush in soothing, repetitive circles. "Ah, Toronado," he said, "I hope that Sir Edmund's visit does not end in disaster." _Having someone of Edmund's experience to rely on had been unexpected_. _He has taught me so much about not only swordplay but life as well._ The only person Diego respected more was his father but his secret identity had created a barrier between the old don and his son. Secrets…my life is full of secrets…

Felipe stood watching Diego groom the tall Andulusian horse. The bond between the horse and his master was easy to see. The young lad enjoyed helping Diego in his fight for justice but recently, the English fight master had occupied quite a bit of Diego and Don Alejandro's time. Diego and Edmund had a special relationship. Swordplay, chess and literature were pursuits shared by Diego and Sir Kendall but not by the young lad who saw Diego as a father figure. Felipe wondered how it would affect his relationship with Diego. Felipe barely had time to consider the situation, when a firm hand touched his shoulder…

"You are worried about the alcalde," Felipe signed.

"The alcalde is always a concern," Diego admitted, "but it is Sir Edmund that concerns me. He knows that I am Zorro. He taught me how to fight, of course, so he knows my style of fighting better than anyone."

"What are you going to do?" Felipe signed worriedly.

"I really don't know," the tall caballero confessed, "I promised myself that Sir Edmund's sword would never draw blood but Sir Edmund that is another matter. He would have no problem killing the alcalde if forced to…"

"Would that be so bad?" signed Felipe in response to Diego's statement.

"Another just like him would take his place," Diego responded, "If only he could be persuaded to resign and put my father in his place…"

"If only," Felipe signed. A new alcalde would be the answer to all of their problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days settled into a familiar routine. Diego continued to visit the tavern during the day and patrolled the countryside as Zorro some nights. The alcalde continued to mistreat the citizens of Los Angeles and bandits seemed to attack on a regular basis_. _Diego felt a firm hand touch his soldier as he rested on the nearby couch.

"You must be very tired, my boy," Sir Edmund stated as his approached his protégé.

"What are you doing up?" Diego asked surprised to see his mentor. Usually, everyone was asleep at this hour even Felipe had retired for the evening.

"I was concerned about you, Diego," the fight master stated, "The fight for justice is not easy. It must be difficult to fight a garrison of trained soldiers along with nefarious outlaws on a constant basis."

"I am frustrated at the government ...how it abuses the people…Being Zorro is exhausting but it must be done," the younger man continued, "You taught me well, almost too well."

"Do you regret it, my boy? Having to hide your talents from the world? Be looked upon as less than you are?"

"Sometimes, I wish I had never started this masquerade," Diego confessed, "but I will never regret the time I spent in Spain…learning about life…developing my skills with the sword…having the privilege of learning from you."

"Why did you start this masquerade as you put it?" the older man enquired.

"Ramon arrested my father and Victoria for defying him. He threatened to arrest me if the caballeros even attempted to revolt," he admitted, "I had to assume a disguise of some sort. Without Felipe, I could not have succeeded."

"He is a loyal friend, Diego. I am glad that you were not completely alone."

The older man reached out to embrace his young charge. "You are such an amazing young man, Diego. I am very proud of you," he stated, "I only wish there was something that I could do…"

"Your being here is enough."

"You are a man worthy of respect even if your father wants a fighter," Sir Edmund stated.

"I know. He wants me to be a man of action…a true de la Vega…"

"You are a de la Vega in every sense of the word. I see a great deal of Don Alejandro in you, Diego. You have his passion and his determination, but you are also like Elena. You are caring and compassionate like your mother. Your father loves you a great deal, young man. He is very proud of you even if he doesn't express it."

Diego was touched by Sir Edmund's words. He understood that his father was frustrated with his son's unwillingness to speak out against the injustice in the pueblo and that he had expected his son to be a leader in the community. The fencing lessons and his mentor's willingness to listen encouraged the young man to continue his fight.

"Sometimes, I wonder. Sir Edmund," the younger man stated, "I am such a disappointment to my father and Victoria…She sees me as little more than a friend and my father thinks I am a coward."

"It takes a great deal of courage stand up for what you believe in…to endure scorn and criticism from those you love on a daily basis," the older man stated, "You could have chosen an easier life, settled down with the woman you love…have children."

"When I started this, I thought that it would be over in a matter of months, not years," Diego admitted, "I was so sure of myself."

"You have accomplished so much, my boy," Edmund continued, "But it will be worth it to see the alcalde put in his proper place."

"You certainly have not hidden your feelings for the alcalde," Diego replied, "I'm sure the feelings are quite mutual."

"He is a dangerous man, Diego," the fight master said, "but I can handle him as you know quite well."

"You were put here for a purpose, Diego," he continued, "Never doubt that. One day, Zorro's fight will be over and you can start your life with that the woman that you have chosen for yourself."

"What do you think of Victoria?" the caballero wondered. He knew that Edmund was not fond of Zafira and thought that a marriage between the two was ill advised. Diego valued Kendall's opinion and hoped that he approved of the fiery young tavern owner.

"She is a bit spirited, perhaps but…" the older man hesitated much to Diego's chagrin, "she is your match, Diego. You have chosen well. Life will never be dull with that one!"

"I have loved her since we were children. When I left for Spain, she was too young, had just taken over the tavern but…"

"You are older yet you still love her…"

"Even more so, Sir Edmund but it's so complicated," Diego confessed, "She loves an image that I have created. I wonder if she could truly love the man behind the mask."

"If she is the woman that I think she is, then she will realize that the man behind the mask has courage and compassion," Sir Edmund stated, "With or without the mask, Diego, you are worthy of any woman's regard."

"That means a great deal to me," The younger man continued, "It has been a long day, Sir Edmund."

"You've earned your rest, "the fight mastered stated, "Off to bed for you, my young friend. You've done all you can for the day."

"So, it seems."

The pueblo was filled with activity. Victoria, Diego, Don Alejandro, and Sir Edmund emerged from the tavern after hearing the gunshots. Ramon flanked by two soldiers walked back and forth in front of five male peasants.

"The next shots will not be aimed over your miserable heads, but into your rebellious hearts."

"Alcalde, what's going on here," an outraged Don Alejandro asked.

"It's quite simple. These vermin refuse to pay any portion of their taxes."

"The alcalde is becoming even bolder," Don Alejandro sighed in frustration.

"Why don't the caballeros take action? Stop this madness?" Sir Edmund stated.

"The caballeros depend on Zorro to fight their battles for them," Victoria stated in disgust, "Zorro is one man. He cannot fight all of our battles"

"She is right, Alejandro! The men of this town need to take action!" The fight master exclaimed.

"That is not for you to decide, Sir Kendall!" Ramon interrupted, "I am the law in this pueblo!"

"I am aware of that," the British knight stated, "The law should only serve the people, not oppress them."

"You need to curb your tongue, Sir Kendall," the Alcalde warned, "or you might find yourself on the wrong side of the law. The fact remains that the people understand one thing - force! And force is what they will get."

"You bear the rank of a gentleman. Why not act like one?"

"Is that a challenge, Kendall?"

"I would be more than happy to oblige you, Alcalde." The fight master reached for his sword only to be stopped by his young protégé.

"Listen to de la Vega or you will regret coming back to Los Angeles. If there is anymore rebellious activity, I'll suppress it immediately."

The older man glared at the alcalde for a moment then turned to walk away.

"Edmund, you could have easily defeated the alcalde," Don Alejandro stated confidently.

"I know, my friend," he stated, "But the time is not right just yet. I am sure that the alcalde will be defeated and I am just the man to do it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"With all due respect, Sir Edmund, that was not a very wise thing to do," Diego stated as the trio returned to the hacienda. This confrontation would not end happily for anyone, and Ramon's death would not result in any lasting changes to the pueblo. Diego knew if his mentor killed Ramon, Sir Edmund would be arrested and the government would only appoint another alcalde to replace Ramon. If there were only a way to get rid of his nemesis and ensure that someone trustworthy would take his place…

"I agree with Diego," Don Alejandro stated.

"I don't agree, my friend," Sir Edmund inserted, "The alcalde must not be allowed to commit these injustices."

"I know but what can be done about the alcalde," Diego replied, "The caballeros are afraid to do anything and the townspeople cannot fight against a garrison of trained soldiers. If we are to rid ourselves of Ramon, this battle must be fought in a court of law, not with a saber."

"The time will come when someone other than Zorro has to stand against the alcalde," the fight master continued, "That day might come sooner than you think…"

"Don't forget the bounty, men! Eight thousand pesos to the man who kills Zorro! Don't let him get away!"

Ramon and the lancers followed the masked outlaw riding in front of them. Zorro turned around to look at the soldiers behind him. The masked man rode through the grass, passed some trees and large rocks. The alcade and his men fired their pistols as they chased the masked man.

"Don't lose him now!" the alcalde shouted.

"Time to get out of here! This should separate the men from the boys," laughed the outlaw. Toronado easily jumped over the ravine and landed on the other side as the alcade and his lancers pulled up sharply.

The masked man slowly rode the stallion in the direction of the hacienda. It had been a long day and Diego truly wondered if the battle was worthwhile. His father's consultation with Don Luis had little success. Short of killing the alcalde, the only plausible solution was for the alcalde to leave for Madrid and never return. Zorro grimaced as he felt the slight pain in his arm. _One of the lancers was a better shot than I thought._ Luckily, Felipe would be there to tend to his wound.

Later in the cave, Diego noticed the frown marring Felipe's features. "It's only a scratch, Felipe," Diego stated as the young man tended to the mark left by one of the lancers, "I will be fine."

"I know," Felipe signed, "but one day you might not be so fortunate."

"Si," the caballero agreed, "but someone has to stop the alcalde."

"Why must it always be you?" the lad responded, "The people need to take a stand."

"You sound like Sir Edmund and Victoria," Diego continued, "not to mention, my father."

"They're right," Felipe signed, "This has gone on for quite some time."

The duo was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Diego looked up as his mentor came down the stairs.

Felipe frowned slightly. The Englishman monopolized enough of Diego's spare time and now he was here in the cave as well. The young man liked Sir Edmund well enough but he was used to being Diego's confidant and protégé. Only Felipe had the privilege of knowing the true man beneath the mask until Kendall arrived.

"Sorry to interrupt, Diego, Felipe," the older man began, "but your father wants to see you, Diego about an important matter."

"I will be right there. Good night, my friend," the tall caballero stated as he exited the cave.

"Several of the bandits Zorro had rounded up earlier have broken free from the garrison and stolen some weapons from the armory," the old don began, "They promised to return and vowed revenge on Zorro."

"I am certain that the alcalde will have no problem with that," Sir Edmund stated.

"Zorro is a common criminal according to the alcalde," Diego stated, "but these escaped prisoners concern me…Maybe, we should invite Victoria to the hacienda, she would be much safer here."

"I agree, son," the older man said, "Her affection for Zorro is well known which makes her an easy target for anyone who wants revenge on him."

"An excellent idea, my boy," the fight master agreed.

"If you will excuse me, gentlemen," Diego yawned, "but it has been a long day."

'It's still early son," Don Alejandro stated with a touch of amazement. _Isn't that just like Diego?_

"Good night, Father, Sir Edmund."

Edmund suspected that Diego would be visiting the lovely senorita as Zorro later tonight. The way that Diego changed personas was truly amazing. He looked forward to the day when Alejandro realized what a special young man Diego truly was.

"Who would run the tavern while I am at the hacienda, Don Alejandro?" The senorita argued.

"Pilar and Mendoza are more than capable of running the tavern," Don Alejandro reasoned, "You are more than welcome to visit Victoria. The entire pueblo knows that you are like a daughter to me. I insist."

"You sound just like Zorro," the innkeeper protested, "He suggested that I find a safer place to stay until the prisoners have been captured."

"Zorro sounds like a very wise man, my dear," Sir Edmund inserted as Alejandro nodded his head in agreement.

"I will go upstairs and prepare my things," Victoria stated with a touch of annoyance.

"She certainly is independent, Alejandro," Edmund stated.

"That she is, my friend. She has been on her own since she was sixteen," the caballero supplied, "I would not have her any other way. I only wish that…"

"She would settle down and raise a family," his friend continued, "that day will come, I am sure."

"Victoria would be a wonderful addition to our family," the caballero confessed.

"I thought that Victoria was in love with Zorro," Edmund stated.

"She is but I know that she cares a great deal for Diego as well," Alejandro replied.

"And Diego…" Sir Edmund asked.

"Diego has feelings for Victoria even though he hides them under the guise of friendship," the don surmised. _My son is not as clever as he thinks,_ Alejandro thought to himself. His son spent many hours at the tavern when he was in town and the observant father knew that his motives were not the same as Mendoza's.

"There you are, Victoria," Don Alejandro smiled as the young woman descended the stairs. "Shall we go, my dear?"

"As you wish," the taverness replied.

A frustrated Zorro returned to the side of the road and the well-traveled path once again. _These were clever men_, Zorro mused. _And deadly_. The masked man felt an urgent need to find any trace of the escaped prisoners. Zorro continued through the woods unable to find a trace of the bandits. They could not have gotten far considering they had no horses and were traveling on foot. _The finest horses in the territory could be found at our hacienda._ _I should be heading home,_ he thought.

The prisoners slowly approached the hacienda in the distance. Under the cover of darkness, the men could easily slip into the stables, steal a few horses and escape the dusty pueblo.

Don Alejandro was surprised by the sound of horses in the stables. Miguel was usually at the stables tending the horses. _I wonder what could be disturbing the horses._ "Miguel, I heard the commotion and ..." Alejandro rounded the corner and stopped short as he saw a pistol aimed dangerously close to Miguel's head. The man with the pistol ordered the old don to back away while he tied up the de la Vega foreman.

Sir Edmund and Victoria were surprised as Don Alejandro re-entered the hacienda followed by the two strangers. The fight master easily assessed the situation. He did not have his saber at hand and these prisoners certainly seemed desperate. That in addition to the fact, that Diego was obviously out looking for the prisoners made the odds seem stacked against them.

"If you try to be a hero, old man, your friend will pay the price," the tall prisoner threatened, "Everything will be fine if we all keep calm."

"We need to get out of here," the youngest bandito shouted.

"All in good time, I believe I found my bait for . . . Zorro!" the leader stated looking directly at Victoria.

"How? By kidnapping me? You really think he's going to fall for one of your traps?" The senorita replied.

The prisoners nervously paced the interior of the hacienda. "I think that we should leave before Zorro arrives, Jose," the younger prisoner stated as he referred to the leader of the escapees, "We could be long gone by now."

An anxious Zorro and Felipe looked through the view hole. He knew that his father and Sir Edmund would protect Victoria from the prisoners who had made an error in underestimating the two men. His father was a well-trained soldier and Sir Edmundwas not as helpless as they thought. The only thing that worried him was Victoria's reaction. He hoped that she not do anything rash or ill-conceived.

"We must wait for the right signal to make our move, Felipe," the tall caballero stated, "I am certain that Sir Edmund can find the other entrance to the cave. Once he does, we can plan our strategy."

"Si, we must get my father and Victoria out of there safely," the caballero stated, "We need a diversion of some sort, my friend. I have an idea that just might work."

The masked bandit slowly opened the stalls freeing several horses as Felipe held the reins of the remaining horses.

"What was that sound, Sanchez?" Jose inquired as he opened the door to the hacienda.

Sanchez looked towards the stables in disgust. "The horses have escaped from the corral."

The two bandits walked toward the stables leaving the youngest prisoner alone with Victoria and Don Alejandro.

The masked bandit appeared out the shadows behind the captors."Looking for someone, amigo?" he inquired as Sanchez turned around and sees attempted to run away. Zorro lashed out with his whip and it coiled around the bandit's ankles, causing him to fall down. Sir Edmund easily defeated the other captor.

Sir Edmund sheathed his sword and headed toward the hacienda. Much to his delight, Don Alejandro and Felipe had subdued the youngest bandit.

Victoria approached Zorro with a smile of relief. "Zorro, I knew you would come. "Once again I have you to thank for my life, Señor."

"At your service, as always, Señorita," the masked man said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "I must leave, but I am glad that you are safe. Adios, _mi preciosa_."

Inside the cave, Diego quickly donned his usual caballero's attire. _I know my father is wondering where I was_, he thought. I am sure my father will have something to say…

Don Alejandro paced the floors of the hacienda. "Where is my son?" he wondered, "It is just like Diego to be absent when he's needed."

"Where were you, my son? Working at the Guardian or on one of your experiments?" the old don remarked disgustedly, "Don't bother to give me an explanation son. As usual, you are never around when there is trouble…"

"What has happened, Father? Are you alright?" The tall caballero asked. His father was visibly upset and Diego prepared himself mentally for the reprimand that was sure to come.

"Zorro had captured the bandits who stole weapons from the armory," Alejandro stated, "Furthermore, those same bandits attempted to kidnap us and steal our horses."

"I'm impressed," Diego stated.

"You should be. I wish that you would act like a de la Vega for once in your life."

"Father, you don't know the whole situation . . ."

"I know enough! I know that my only son is never around when there is danger." The old don pushed past his son and headed to his bedroom.

Diego hurried toward his own bedroom and slammed the door shut. Even though he had tried to prepare himself for his father's reprimand, it was still painful. _If my father only_ _knew the truth_, he thought. He was tired of this masquerade and hoped that it would soon come to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luis Ramón sat at his desk looking at a pair of boots sitting on the desktop as the boot maker stood at his right. "Beautiful," the alcalde stated as he picked up one of the boots, "Absolutely beautiful. Four hundred pesos, you say?"

"Si, Alcalde," Senor Fuentes, the boot maker stated, "They are of the finest quality."

Ramón looked out the window then turned to the man and smiled evilly, "You'll have your money this afternoon."

"Bill? But this is me, Sergeant Mendoza," the portly sergeant whined.

"And this is me, Victoria Escalante. No more credit," the taverness continued, "You lancers are going to put me in the poorhouse."

"Do you have any idea what it is like to live off garrison rations?" he said in a mournful voice.

Victoria looked at Mendoza, who looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Fine. But you have had your last free meal in my tavern."

Don Alejandro and Diego walked up behind Victoria as the alcalde walked up beside Mendoza.

"Is there a problem here, Sergeant?" the alcalde asked.

"None, mi alcalde," Mendoza answered.

"Yes, there is a problem and it starts with you taking our money," the old don stated angrily.

"Well, do you think a town runs by itself? Without taxes, Los Angeles would not be the crown jewel that it is," the alcalde stated.

"And you would not wear such fine boots, Alcalde," Victoria responded as Ramón looked down as his new boots.

"Yes. . . And what about that new school that we need or the bridge to Santa Paula that was washed out," Alejandro continued. Was there no end to this alcalde's need to oppress or overtax the pueblo?

"Be careful, de la Vega. Treason can be much more costly than taxes," the alcalde threatened.

"I, for one, would like an accounting of government spending in this pueblo," Victoria remarked.

"What gives you the right to question my authority?" the alcalde said in a low voice.

"We are the people, Alcalde," Victoria stated confidently, "That gives us every right we need."

"Have you nothing to say, my son?" Alejandro remarked as he looked at his son who continued to be silent.

Diego looked away for a moment. He was tired of everyone's false opinion of him. For once, he wanted his father's respect as well as Victoria's. "I am against such extravagance in the face of this pueblo's poverty. Excuse me, Father, Victoria. I have important matters to attend to at the Guardian." The caballero walked away without being dismissed from the government official's presence.

Ramon glared at Diego's retreating back for as moment and then left, expecting Mendoza to follow him.

The pueblo was filled with the hustle and bustle of caballeros and peasants alike shopping for various items. The sound of thundering hooves echoed throughout the plaza, as the crowd cheered and raised their hands in excitement as their masked hero arrived. Zorro rode into town followed by three bandits tied together on one horse. The bandits had escaped from the prison town and promised to return with further violence once they'd met up with their friends. As Toronado passed Victoria, the masked man tipped his hat to his lady acknowledging her presence.

Several minutes later, Zorro started to ride away, saluting mockingly at the lancers who ran across the plaza. "Alcalde!" Zorro called over the cheers of the crowd knowing that the alcalde respond as he expected.

"Lancers, arrest him! Now!" the alcalde growled as he turned to his soldiers, raised his hands and pointed expectantly at Zorro. Two lancers stopped and fired their muskets in Zorro's direction. The alcalde fired his musket narrowly missing the masked man. Zorro rode out of the pueblo as Sir Edmund smiled and looked gloatingly at the alcalde.

"Missed again," the fight master said.

"I have had just about enough of your insolence, Kendall," Ramon replied angrily. He had endured enough insults today by Don Alejandro, Victoria and then Don Diego. The day was going from bad to worse.

"Your frustration to capture the only man in this pueblo that will stand up to you has done nothing to diminish your dictatorship over the pueblo. When will you admit that you will never catch him!" the fight master continued.

"I will see you hanged for your insubordination,' the alcalde threatened.

"Why don't we settle this like men, perhaps?" Sir Edmund offered.

Ramon's eyes narrowed. He knew that he was no match for the British knight even though the man was much older. To kill someone of such stature would be a black mark on his record. Did he really want the wrath of the English government as well as Don Alejandro directed at him? He knew that he received his power from the people of the insignificant pueblo. "Very well, I take back the comment."

"I think that is very wise, alcalde," Don Alejandro concluded, "Edmund is a master with the blade."

The alcalde walked toward his office with Mendoza following behind him. _I will destroy that masked fiend soon and Kendall as well_, he thought. It's only a matter of time.

Luis Ramon paused for a moment in front of the noisy tavern that had a reputation for housing all manner of outlaws and reprobates. Making his way slowly over the table, he stopped as he located the reason for his visit.

"Sit down," the tall man invited, pointing to an empty chair. "Do you have the money?"

"You will get your money when the job is complete and not a minute before," the alcalde sneered.

"Five thousand pesos? For just one life?" the man known as Figueroa sneered.

"I have tried to capture Zorro for months," Ramon confessed, "but cannot capture him due to the inept lancers under my command and those troublesome de la Vegas. There will be a bonus for you if you can also dispose of one Edmund Kendall."

"Who is this Kendall?" the other man asked.

"A friend of those bothersome de la Vegas," the alcalde offered,

"Why don't you handle this Kendall yourself?" Figueroa offered, "I don't know how I can help you."

"He is a knight of the British Empire. I cannot very well kill him myself but if he were to meet an unfortunate accident well…"

"Your hands would be clean and…"

"No one would suspect that I had anything to do with this," Ramon finished, "Do we have a deal?"

"I don't know, Senor," the man hesitated.

"As we are quite fond of saying in Los Angeles - trust me," the alcalde smiled, "After you dispose of Zorro and Kendall, then I will take care of the de la Vegas myself…

"To the death of Zorro," he toasted sealing their bargain, "And the downfall of the de la Vegas."

Several days later, the de la Vega carriage containing Diego and Sir Edmund rolled into the pueblo. The bandits had been captured and Victoria had already resumed running the tavern. His father was a little under the weather but insisted that his son and old friend go to the tavern for dinner.

"Diego, stop worrying. The bandits have long since disappeared," the lovely tavern keeper stated.

"Right. Actually, it is the alcalde that has me worried. He has been too quiet lately and a little bit too polite," the tall caballero answered.

"I know," the Englishman confessed, "I wonder what he's up to."

"Knowing the alcalde, I am certain that it concerns Zorro," Diego continued.

Figueroa peered out from behind a post as the carriage came to a stop. Diego climbed out first as then Sir Edmund stood to get out. The older man fit the description given to him by the alcalde. Evidently, the younger man was one of the de la Vegas. _The older man didn't look too troublesome,_ he thought, _but there was something about the younger man that concerned him even though he could not determine what._

"It has been a wonderful evening," Sir Edmund stated warmly. He had enjoyed the company of the young senorita and his protégé.

"Diego, there is nothing to worry about" Sir Edmund stated as the carriage headed towards the hacienda.

"So, it seems," the young man stated. An odd noise made Diego turn to look into the shadows. "What was that noise?"

A lone bandit on horseback stepped in front of them as the wagon headed toward the hacienda.

"Get out of the wagon, Senores. Now!" he demanded as he pointed the pistol at Sir Edmund.

"Do as he says, Sir Edmund," Diego insisted. The duo looked at the bandit. _He seems familiar somehow, _the caballero thought.

"Any minute, Zorro will come to the rescue but by that time it will be too late," Figueroa replied.

"How do you know that he will come?" Sir Edmund asked.

"It is well known that Zorro is a friend of the de la Vegas. He will come," the bandit stated confidently,

"Besides, the man who brings Zorro' to justice will receive a pardon and a reward of several thousand pesos."

"The only appointment you will have is with the gallows," Sir Edmund remarked, "Do you really trust Luis Ramon?"

The bandit focused on Sir Edmund as the older man looked at the tall caballero. Diego lunged toward the bandit in the instant Figueroa's attention wavered. The pistol went off hitting the younger man in the side. Diego collapsed on the ground. Sir Edmund pulled out the pistol hidden in his boot and shot the bandit at close range killing him instantly.

The wagon pulled up in front of the hacienda, Sir Edmund brought the carriage to a stop in front of the hacienda.

"Alejandro! Felipe! Diego has been shot!" The two men ran to the carriage where Diego lay unconscious. Blood was pouring from the wound in his side.

"Let's get him to bed," Alejandro instructed as Sir Edmund told about the events that led to Diego's injury.

"I tried to stop him," Diego moaned as they lowered him to the bed.

"Don't talk, son. Save your strength. Miguel will get Doctor Hernandez. Felipe, get bandages ready and make him as comfortable as you can."

The old don began to cut off Diego's bloodied shirt. Felipe returned with a stack of towels and bandages. Sir Edmund removed the remains of the caballero's shirt and jacket. The caballero lay back as his young ward applied willow bark to the fresh wound. The worried father pressed a bandage to his son's wound and grimaced as Diego moaned involuntarily.

"I'm sorry, son," Alejandro said as Felipe gently bathed Diego's face.

"Gracias, my friend" Diego whispered, "Sir Edmund, I've seen that man somewhere before."

"On a wanted poster in the arcade's office," the younger man stated, "I'm certain of it."

"You don't think this was some random robbery, do you?" he continued.

"No, the alcalde was behind this," Diego replied as his voice faded to a whisper.

***

"The pistol ball went right through but we must keep a watchful eye on his condition. There is a risk of infection," the doctor stated, "Keep him still and quiet for the next few days. Give him plenty of fluids and laudanum for the pain and to help rest easier. He's sleeping now.'

"Gracias, Doctor." Alejandro saw his friend to the door, then hurried see his son. The older man gently ran his fingers through his son's dark hair.

"He will recover, my friend," the fight master stated as he returned to Diego's bedside.

"I am glad that you were there, Edmund. If Diego had been alone tonight…"

"Do not trouble yourself with such thoughts, Alejandro," he responded, "We have seen men in worse conditions than Diego and they recovered."

"I know but to see him lying there…so still…It is so unlike Diego," the concerned father noted. His son was always busy with his experiments, his books and The Guardian.

"There is something I want to discuss with you, Alejandro," the fight master began, "I am sure that Felipe will watch over Diego. Por favor."

The two men proceeded down the hallway towards the library. The hacienda was quiet but privacy was needed to discuss this important matter. _If my suspicions are correct, I believe that the alcalde had something to do with the attempted kidnapping_, he thought. The alcalde was so consumed with capturing Zorro that he would stoop to any lengths to capture the masked bandit.

"Alejandro, there is something that has been troubling me," Sir Edmund began.

"How so, my friend?" the old don inquired.

"If he was truly after money, then why didn't he rob us," the British knight responded, "Why mention Zorro?"

"Why indeed?" Alejandro pondered.

"I believe that it was a ruse to capture Zorro and if I were killed as well, then that would have been a bonus," Sir Edmund continued.

"You believe that the alcalde was behind this, Edmund," Alejandro surmised, "He resents you us but to go to these lengths…"

"Alejandro, this same alcalde jailed you and Victoria for speaking out," he stated, "I do not trust him, my friend. I believe that he would do anything to protect his position."

"How can we prove it? It is our word against his," the old don stated, "If you confront him with your suspicions, then you can be jailed or even worse…"

"Maybe, that is why I need to confront him, Alejandro. Someone needs to, my friend. How much longer can this pueblo exist under his type of leadership?

"A revolt would be an action against the Spanish Crown. I was taught to be loyal to my king but…" Don Alejandro hesitated.

"You apparently took that lesson to heart, my friend," Sir Edmund interrupted.

"My son's life hangs in the balance because of the alcalde's quest against Zorro," Alejandro admitted.

"This pueblo is governed by an inept, cruel man. The caballeros need to handle the problems plaguing the community!" Sir Edmund ventured," The people have learned to depend on Zorro to solve their problems. It is time for them to help themselves."

Come quickly, Don Alejandro, Felipe signed. The old don followed the lad into Diego's room. His son's brow was covered with perspiration and the father was instantly concerned.

"He's burning up," the caballero sighed as he began applying a cold compress to his son's forehead; Alejandro proceeded to pull back the covers to expose the wound in Diego's side. "Have Maria fix her special poultice to apply to Diego's wound. It was worked before and I am sure that it will work again. Go quickly, Felipe."

The young man quickly exited the room in search of Maria. I will do as he says, he thought, but Diego has an even better remedy.

"What is wrong, Felipe?" Sir Edmund asked worriedly, "is it, Diego?'

His fever has still not broken, the deaf mute signed.

"Diego is stronger than you think," the British knight continued.

"I know that Diego means a great deal to you," the older man continued, "You should not be threatened by my presence here. Diego loves you. I am glad that someone to confide in and I am glad that person is you."

Felipe stared at Diego's mentor in amazement. He extended his hand to the older gentleman is a gesture of good will. Sir Kendall easily accepted the young man's hand and shook it firmly. Felipe signed for Sir Edmund to follow him to the fireplace. They would put aside their differences for the caballero that they both loved and respected.

Diego was drenched with sweat and thrashed his head from side to side. "No, no," he moaned. Felipe cleansed the wound again, applied Maria's poultice and wrapped it with fresh cloth. The young man sat by the caballero's bedside, wiping his face and neck with cool water, trying to break the fever.

Over the next few days, Diego's fever worsened. Padre Benitez came to offer prayers accompanied by Victoria. She had left the tavern in Maria and Pilar's capable hands wanting to assist Don Alejandro in any way that she could. The old caballero held a special place in her heart. Diego was her best friend and it was painful to see him in such a state.

"Felipe, you must get some rest," the taverness said as she took a seat next to the bed. The young man reluctantly stood and stretched to ease the tension in his shoulders.

"I will come and get you if his condition changes. I promise…"

The young man knew that Victoria would take good care of Diego but he was hesitant to leave his mentor's side.

"I'll sit with him. Go and rest, Felipe," she implored, "Trust me."

Victoria squeezed his hands gently letting the young man know that she too shared his concern about Diego. A silent message passed between them. Felipe nodded; satisfied that Diego would be in good hands before he walked slowly out the door.

"Felipe loves you a great deal, Diego," she said to her unconscious friend, "I always thought you were so sensible…so predictable …you don't deserve this… there was a time when I thought you were quite handsome, in fact. I still do. Did you know that I had the hugest crush on you when we were children? I have been so busy pushing you away…keeping you from becoming more than a friend…

"So sorry…" Diego murmured as he tossed and turned. It was clear that he was in great deal of pain.

'Diego…." Victoria said softly as she held Diego's hand wishing she could take some of the discomfort away. The senorita sat on the edge of the bed and dipped a cloth in a bowl of tepid water that was on the bedside table. Victoria gently wiped the lower half of his face and neck which caused a low moan from the injured man. _You have to get better,_ she thought. _I could not bear to lose you._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The alcalde paced the floor of his office. According to Mendoza, Don Diego's fever had broken but the young man was still weak. _Curious that Zorro has not come to the aid of the de la Vegas_, he thought, _the_ _masked man had always been quite the staunch defender of that family._ Zorro must be a man of position, possibly a caballero. The way he carried himself, the flair for drama spoke volumes. Very interesting, indeed. Zorro was a confident almost arrogant in the face of danger. He could arrest all the young caballeros in the pueblo but that would take too much time.

Ramon turned on his heel and strode out, calling for Mendoza. As he stepped out onto the plaza, his eyes scanned the busy plaza. He remembered all of his encounters with Zorro and the numerous occasions when all the masked man had rescued some poor farmer or citizen in need of his help. What had they ever done for him?

"Have you seen Zorro at all since de la Vega was shot?"

The portly sergeant thought for a moment. "No, alcalde. But, it has been very quiet in the pueblo lately."

"I've grown quite accustomed to Zorro's visits to the plaza. I find, I - miss him if too many days go by without his arrogant appearance," the alcalde speculated, "That Zorro has been strangely absent is very unusual and I think it has something to do with the de la Vegas." Don Alejandro and Diego had been implicated in many of Zorro's appearances. It made perfect sense. How could he have been so blind? Ramon grinned wickedly and turned to lay a firm hand on Mendoza's shoulder, "Sergeant, take a few lancers out and patrol the countryside."

"Uh - what are we looking for, alcalde?"

"Zorro, of course!"

Mendoza stared incredulously after Ramon and shook his head wondering when the man's incessant quest to find the masked man would finally end. "But alcalde…the lancers have already been on patrol all night."

"Sergeant, you have your orders!" the alcalde thundered, "Go!" If the lancers returned without sighting the masked man, then his suspicions would be confirmed. He would capture the masked terror, one way or another.

"Si, mi alcalde."

As the sergeant left to follow his orders, the alcalde thought about all the evidence that he had refused to see over the years. Zorro had arrived shortly after Don Diego's return from Madrid. In fact, his first mission had been to rescue Don Alejandro and Diego. What better way to accomplish this than to assume a secret identity? The masked man and the young don were as different as night and day yet they shared certain similarities. They were both tall, had blue eyes and the fact that Diego was never around when Zorro was present was telling. _Diego has no skills with a sword_, the alclade thought…_Or does he? _He wondered if it was all just an act_._ Zorro would have to be two completely different men to mask his identity. Well, de la Vega is nothing at all like Zorro.

_You must know who I am._

_Oh, I know who you are, all right. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Diego de la Vega from Spain._

_The alcalde slapped at Diego with the gloves he held in his hands. Diego's blue eyes flashed with anger._

_You bear the rank of a gentleman. Why not act like one? _

If not for Don Alejandro's interference, he was certain that the situation would have escalated. After that, Zorro had appeared and Diego assumed the guise of an all too studious caballero. The young man had fooled quite a few people, namely his father and Senorita Escalante. Well, Diego or whoever you are, this masquerade is at an end….

_The alcalde surely does not think that Don Diego could be Zorro, _Mendoza thought. It had to be some kind of coincidence. The sergeant remembered the last time that he had seen his friend use a sword. He had not shown any affinity for the weapon but…

_And my men are highly trained lancers."_

_"Well then, let's have some fun," the fight master continued. The knight proceeded to throw his hat at the lancers stationed on the porch, knocking them backward in the process. Sir Edmund kicked the lancer's fallen sword to Diego, who caught it easily. Diego held off the other lancers while his mentor punched his opponent. Diego's fight master was surprised to see his star pupil throw down his weapon and surrender to his two inferior opponents._

"_Have you forgotten everything?" the bewildered gentleman enquired, "You were the best student I ever had." _

Mendoza was torn between his duty as a Royal Lancer and his longtime friendship with both Diego and Zorro. The sergeant admired Zorro and knew that the alcalde was unjust. Zorro had done nothing wrong. The possibility that the masked bandit could possibly be his friend_,_ Diego was shocking, to say the least. Mendoza decided to overcome his fears and follow his heart, regardless of the consequences. The sergeant ordered his men to return to the pueblo assuring them that he would rejoin them shortly. I must warn Don Alejandro that the alcalde would soon be on his way to the hacienda to confront the de la Vegas with his suspicions and possibly arrest Diego.

Don Alejandro and Sir Edmund sat at the table finishing the remainder of their dinner. To all appearances, Diego was recovering quite nicely and the pueblo was functioning normally except for the absence of Zorro. The masked man had not been seen for the past few days but that was not unusual since he would often appear when least expected.

'The doctor says that he should be as good as new in a few days," he answered, "I guess I am being overly cautious as usual…" Don Alejandro stood at the knock on the door and was surprised to see Sergeant Mendoza standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here, Sergeant?" Don Alejandro asked.

"I have come on a matter of great importance. It concerns the alcalde and Don Diego," the respected sergeant stated, "Good afternoon, Senorita Escalante, Sir Kendall."

"Come in, Sergeant," the don continued.

"The alcalde is on his way to this hacienda to arrest Don Diego," the sergeant began.

"On what grounds, Sergeant?" Alejandro inquired.

"The alcalde thinks that Diego is Zorro," Mendoza stated.

"Diego? Zorro? That's preposterous!" the older man stated, "Luis Ramon is insane…"

"Zorro has not been seen since Don Diego was shot," Mendoza interrupted, "The alcalde sent out a patrol to scour the countryside looking for any sign of Zorro."

"Did your lancers find anything?" Alejandro asked.

"No, Don Alejandro but that won't stop the alcalde," the sergeant stated, "he is obsessed with Zorro."

"My son and Zorro may be similar in certain respects but to think that my son is Zorro," the old don laughed in spite of himself. True, Zorro had appeared shortly after Diego's return but….

_The caballeros are looking forward to seeing you in the pueblo. We need every man we can get. _

_Don Alejandro walked over to a table and picks up a long object wrapped in black fabric. The old don handed the package to his son._

_You're going to need this. _

_Diego had unwrapped the package which revealed the hilt of a sword._

The old don had told his son about the need to take care of himself, about the soldiers who exploited the people instead of protecting them. Diego had pulled the sword from the black cloth and held it aloft, testing its weight. Don Alejandro had assumed that Diego did not have time to complete his studies with Sir Edmund.

"At the plaza that day, you said that Diego was one of your best students, Sir Kendall," the sergeant inquired, "Is it true?"

"Yes, Edmund. Is it true? Be honest with me, my friend," Don Alejandro begged, "I need to know the truth. Is my son, Zorro?"

All eyes turned toward the British knight. Sir Edmund looked his friend directly in the eyes and nodded. "Si, my friend. What the alcalde suspects is true," he began, 'Diego is Zorro."

"I will not let him take my son without a fight," Alejandro stated, "We must be ready for the alcalde when he gets here."

"I will stand with you, Don Alejandro," Mendoza said, "Diego is my friend."

"You are a good man, Sergeant," Sir Edmund inserted, "No man could ask for a better friend."

"Gracias. I will round up the vaqueros, Don Alejandro," the sergeant stated, "I will make sure they are out of sight until they are needed."

Luis Ramon rode toward the de la Vega hacienda accompanied by his best lancers. He was certain that his cowardly sergeant had gotten lost or was somewhere filling his face with tamales. Mendoza did not have the nerve to disobey his orders. After all this was over he would personally see to it that the sergeant was demoted to private. If I want things done right then I have to do them myself.

The alcalde knocked on the door of the hacienda knowing that the old don would be irritated by his appearance. By the end of the night, he would have the masked bandit right where he wanted him.

'Good day, Don Alejandro," Ramon stated.

"What brings you here, alcalde?" Alejandro asked.

"I am here to arrest your son," the alcalde laughed.

"My son, Diego?" the old don asked, "Luis Ramon, are you insane? My son is still recovering from his injuries. He has done nothing."

"Your son is the masked bandit known as Zorro," the alcalde continued.

"And why would you think that?" Alejandro replied, "What reason do you have to suspect that my son is Zorro?"

"Your son is never around when Zorro is present. Secondly, your son appeared in this pueblo at the same time that Zorro did," Ramon stated, "Zorro always rides out to defend your family. If your son is not Zorro, then you are in league with him."

"That's your proof, alcalde?" the older man replied, "No magistrate would convict Diego on such evidence. I suggest you leave my hacienda at once before I have you thrown out."

Ramon walked up to Don Alejandro and without breaking stride, punched him in the face. Don Alejandro fell backward to the floor as the alcalde marched down the hallway toward Diego's room. "Where is de la Vega?' he yelled.

Don Alejandro groaned then started to sit up. _You will not find him alcalde_, he thought.

The alcalde opened the door to the room expecting to find his nemesis. Ramon turned as the door closed behind him.

"So nice to have you join us," Sir Edmund began as he pressed the point of the sword against the alcalde's throat, 'We were expecting you. Please have a seat." The alcalde glanced at the door expecting one of his lancers to appear instead the door opened to reveal Don Alejandro.

"Are you expecting your lancers, alcalde?" Alejandro asked, "My vaqueros have taken care of your lancers. They will not be coming to your rescue."

'What are you going to do? Kill me?" the alcalde asked. 

"No, alcalde," the old don asked, "You are going to resign and leave this pueblo, at once."

"You cannot force me to resign. His majesty, the King, appointed me," Ramon stated.

"That is true but how do you think his majesty would feel if he learned that you assaulted one of his subjects, his distant cousin, in fact, all to capture Zorro," Don Alejandro stated.

"Say nothing of the fact that you wanted to hang another distant relation because you suspected that he was Zorro," Sir Edmund interrupted, "and that this same relative was injured due to the failure of your lancers to keep this pueblo safe. You either resign or I have no qualms about killing you myself. What will it be?"

The alcalde nodded. He would favor life in Spain over this God forsaken pueblo.

"Don't think about returning to this pueblo, alcalde," Alejandro continued, "You may regret it. Miguel, I want you and Jose to escort the alcalde to the wharf at San Pedro immediately."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Victoria and Felipe breathed a sigh of relief as Sir Edmund entered the cave. Diego had not completely recovered from his injury but his father insisted that he hide out in the cave out of love and concern for his son's well-being. The young don's caregivers had anxiously awaited the knight's arrival hoping against hope that Don Alejandro's plan had succeeded.

"The alcalde is gone, for good," the British knight stated, "Jose and Miguel have escorted the alcade to the wharf at San Pedro. He will not cause any more trouble if he knows what good for him."

"What about his resignation?" Victoria asked delighted that the plan had actually worked.

"Signed, sealed, delivered and on its way to Monterrey by way of Mendoza," he continued, "and before, you ask, it is perfectly legal and we do have another copy in the safe."

"So, Zorro can retire, then," Felipe signed relieved to finally be rid of the alcalde," I can't believe…."

"Believe it, my boy. Diego can get on with life," Sir Edmund stated as Felipe embraced the older man.

The young man departed the cave sensing that the Englishman and the senorita needed to talk.

"Thank you doesn't seem to be quite enough," Victoria stated, "Diego and I owe so much to you, Sir Edmund.'

"It's time to get about the business of living," he older man smiled, "No one deserves it more than you and Diego."

"I don't know what we would have done without you," Victoria replied as she glanced at the unconscious caballero, "Diego and I have much to talk about when he recovers…"

"I have no doubt about that, Victoria," Sir Edmund continued, "He is a very special young man. I believe that you will do quite well together."

"He is so much more than I ever imagined," the taverness began.

"Diego is your match. He is strong-willed to be sure but compassionate," he stated, "His heart belongs to you, senorita. You have been blessed with a fine young man."

"It will be quite an adventure getting to know the real Diego," she continued as she gently stroked Diego's hair. _My best friend is Zorro._ _Who would have thought that under that seemingly mild mannered exterior beat the heart of a warrior? It makes sense somehow and I'm alright with the thought of sharing the rest of my life with him if he will have me…_

_Of that I am certain,_ Sir Edmund thought to himself. His protégé had finally met the right woman and he was sure that they would clash from time to time but the love between them was strong. _I am happy for you Diego and proud that you will finally get the happiness you deserve._

"Tell me everything, Diego and don't leave out a single detail," Alejandro began. The old caballero had informed his son about the events that had taken place this evening and now he needed to hear the truth about his son's secret life. "Be honest with me, my son. I need to know the truth."

"Father, I did not intend for the masquerade to last this long," Diego stated as he looked directly in his father's eyes.

"It's true, isn't it?" Alejandro whispered. He thought of all the similarities between his son and the masked man. It was quite obvious when you thought about it. "I remember all the times you were never there when Zorro was around. You weren't even there when Zorro rescued me from being executed for being Zorro."

"I hated myself for lying to you and hiding who I really was…"

"I believe you, son but it hurts me to know that you couldn't or wouldn't trust me. I feel as though I don't know you anymore. We used to be so close and now…"

"Now there are no secrets between us. I can be myself and live the life I was meant to live with no pretense or deception."

"So your lack of fencing skills was all an act," Don Alejandro stated.

"That I completed my training with Edmund in Madrid," Diego inserted, "I tried to tell you when I returned from Madrid but you assumed that I did not complete my training. The sword that Zorro carries is Sir Edmund's. I was his best student."

"You defeated Edmund!" Don Alejandro stated in amazement. The fact that his son had actually defeated his old friend exceeded all his expectations. He wondered what else his son had concealed from him.

'Sir Edmund recognized his sword as well as my fencing style when I fought the alcade," Diego continued, "The costume was my idea and Felipe has known the secret from day one."

"How could Felipe help you?" Alejandro wondered as a thought suddenly occurred to him."He's not deaf, is he, Diego?"

"No, Father. He regained his hearing some time ago," the caballero replied, "He has been my trusted friend and ally."

"I have underestimated you, Diego," the old don answered, "I will never do that again. I am proud of you son, for standing up for what is right and for being a man. I know that I hurt you many times…I apologize for my behavior and ask for your forgiveness…"

Diego hugged his father so touched that he could barely speak. Don Alejandro returned the embrace and thanked God that his son was alright and they could finally get to know each other again. The old don wiped the tears from his eyes and patted his son on the back.

"What will you do about Victoria, son now that Zorro is retired?" he asked.

"I plan to ask her to marry me. If she agrees you will finally get those grandchildren that I have denied you for so long," Diego answered.

"I want grandchildren but I want my son to be happy," Alejandro answered. "Once she gets to know the real Diego then she will make the right choice. I saw the way she responded to you when you were ill. Son, I believe that she is already in love with you…not the image that you have created."

"Thank you, Father," he answered honestly, "I have missed this. We used to be so close…"

"Trust can be rebuilt, my son," the old don remarked.

"That's what Sir Edmund said," Diego continued.

"He's right, Diego," his father affirmed.

"Father…" the tall caballero began. He finally felt hopeful about his future and relieved that he could finally be himself.

"Diego, there is a young lady who wishes to talk to you. She's in the courtyard," Alejandro stated.

Victoria smiled as she walked about the de la Vega courtyard. She knew that Diego needed time to settle things with his father. _We have all the time in the world,_ she thought. _Gracias, Mother. Everything is_ _almost as it should be._ Diego stood in the shadows a few feet behind her. She suddenly sensed his presence and turned around to face him. "Señor Zorro," she began.

Diego glanced at the open door that led into the courtyard and moved closer to the senorita."You look lovelier than ever, Victoria."

Victoria smiled as Diego placed his hand on her cheek. "Thank you, I see that you are feeling much better."

"I've been thinking. You should have a husband," he stated as she raised her face as she awaited his proposal. They stared intently at each other for several moments before Diego put his arms around her and pulled her close as they kissed. The couple broke apart. Diego continued to stroke Victoria's hair and face.

"I thought you'd never ask," Victoria smiled as the couple sealed their agreement with a kiss.

Diego awoke the next morning in good spirits. Doctor Hernandez had given him a clean bill of health. His father knew the truth and accepted it. Their relationship would be stronger now that there were no secrets between them. Victoria had accepted the fact that he was Zorro and they were making plans for the future. He had faithful friends in Sir Edmund, Felipe and in Sergeant Mendoza…. _Thank God for Mendoza_, he thought, _without his help, there was no telling what Ramon would have done. I am so grateful for such a loyal friend._ He knew the sergeant had taken a risk by turning against his superior and the caballero was touched by his friend's support.

"Diego, there is someone here to see you," his father called.

The tall caballero walked in the room and saw the portly sergeant sitting there. "Buenos dias, sergeant," he stated as he greeted his friend.

"Don Diego, it is good to see you," Mendoza began.

"I wanted to talk to you last night but Father insisted that I got some rest," Diego stated.

"I am glad that it's all over, Don Diego. You are safe. The pueblo is secure. That's all that matters," he continued.

"Sergeant, I want to thank you for what you did. You saved my life, amigo," the young man responded, "You were very brave…"

The sergeant looked down deeply affected by his friend's remarks. "I would do it again, my friend. What the alcalde was about to do was not right. I could not stand by and watch him arrest you."

"I will be forever grateful to you, sergeant for what you did for me and my son," Don Alejandro replied. "You are a true and loyal friend. Ramon underestimated you."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro," he smiled.

"Would you join us for breakfast this morning, Sergeant?" Diego asked, "Sir Edmund is waiting for us and Maria has prepared a wonderful meal to celebrate."

"I would like that very much," Mendoza stated happily.

"Father, if you please," Diego smiled, "Lead the way."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The days that followed the alcalde's departure from the pueblo were filled with activity. Don Alejandro had assumed leadership in the pueblo. The townspeople welcomed the change in leadership pledging their support to a fair and just government. Mendoza flourished without the overbearing presence of Luis Ramon and the caballeros were actively taking a part in ensuring the continued peace and prosperity of the pueblo. The citizens of Los Angeles were celebrating a long awaited event, the marriage of Senorita Escalante and Diego, formerly known as the outlaw Zorro.

"Stop fidgeting, Diego," Sir Edmund said as he straightened Diego's tie for the third time.

"I'm sorry, Sir Edmund. I guess I am more anxious than I thought," he confessed.

"As well you should be, my boy. It isn't everyday that you get married, Diego," the British knight answered.

"This day would not be possible without you, Sir Edmund," Diego stated, ""Who knows how long it would have taken for Zorro's crusade to end? We owe so much to you."

"Nonsense, my boy," he stated, "You and Victoria would have found a way to be together."

"I don't know what I would have done without your support. Your friendship means so much to me…Other than my father, there is no one I respect more."

"I am proud of you, Diego, the man that you have become. You have been like a son to me, Diego," he stated honestly, "No man could ask for a better one."

Diego responded by hugging his mentor. "Sir Edmund, why didn't you…"

"Why didn't I marry, my boy?' his mentor replied, "I never found my Victoria as you did but I have a wonderful life. I have friends like your father…my work at the university …so many things to be grateful for."

"Thank you for standing up with me, today."

"I am honored, Diego," Sir Edmund smiled. The young man was about to start on a new chapter in his life and for that, the fence master was grateful. "Let's go. We have a wedding to attend."

The church was filled with well- wishers there to celebrate the union of Victoria and Diego. Victoria, escorted by Don Alejandro, smiled as she saw Diego standing at the altar. Sir Edmund and Felipe serving as best man, stood beside the young don who anxiously awaited his bride's arrival.

The padre smiled at the couple and began the marriage ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Diego Sebastian de la Vega and Victoria Elena Escalante in matrimony…

The hacienda was decorated with flowers and filled with the sounds of guitar music adding a flare to the reception. As Diego and Victoria prepared to dance, the guests formed a heart-shaped ring at the reception around the newlyweds. The hacienda was filled with the sounds of guitar music adding a flare to the reception. The couple greeted each of their guests in turn. Don Alejandro gently kissed his daughter-in-law on the cheek and embraced his son in return. Mendoza savored each bite of the delicious food Maria had prepared while Felipe and Sir Edmund enjoyed the celebration.

Don Alejandro was chatting with Mendoza and several of the pueblo's prominent citizens. The sergeant was doing a fine job of assisting Don Alejandro until a new alcalde could be elected.

"They make a fine couple, Alejandro," Don Emilio stated.

"Si, I hope they will be as happy as I was with my Elena," the don replied.

"I am sure that they will be," Mendoza agreed. The sergeant was elated that his two friends had found each other.

"Alejandro, I have never seen Diego happier," Sir Edmund stated.

"Nor have I, my friend," he stated, "I confess I always wanted Victoria as a daughter-in-law but I didn't think it would actually happen. My son has done well for himself. Elena would be very proud of him."

"I am certain, Alejandro," his friend continued.

"I am very happy for him and so proud of him," Don Alejandro stated.

"As well you should be, my friend. It was well worth it, Alejandro. Wouldn't you say?"

"I could not agree with you more," the old don stated as he looked at the couple.

"Take care, Alejandro," Sir Edmund began as they stood outside the tavern. The fight master had already said goodbye to Felipe and the good sergeant.

"I will miss you, my friend," the old don responded, "I cannot thank you enough."

"De nada, Alejandro. Write to me soon. I look forward to a certain _announcement_ sometime in the near future," he teased slanting a sly look at Diego.

"I will, Edmund," Alejandro said with a smile.

"Victoria, my dear I know that you two will be very happy together. Diego is almost like a son to me. Take care of him."

"I will, Sir Edmund," she replied after pressing a warm kiss to his cheek.

"Please call me Edmund," he stated in return.

"It has been a wonderful visit, Diego," Sir Edmund said as he prepared to board the stage heading out of Los Angeles, Diego responded by shaking his mentor's hand, " I guess you can say that Los Angeles is not a boring little pueblo."

"And to think I just wanted a quiet vacation," he teased.

"Thank you, Edmund for everything. I will miss you. I owe so much to you."

"Nonsense. I have one more present for you," Sir Edmund stated as he handed Diego his dagger,"You have unique talents. Never hesitate to use them in the cause of justice."

"I will, Edmund," Diego stated as his mentor boarded the stagecoach. The de la Vegas watched as the stage left the pueblo sad to see their friend go but grateful for all that had been accomplished during his visit.


End file.
